Elsword - Oneshot Collection
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: This is a collection of cute little oneshots. It's fluffy and yaoi. There won't be any lemons, and it will be mostly ElswordxRaven though some ElswordxChung or RavenxChung will appear.
1. Chapter 1

Can you be my pillow?

Elsword: RS, Els: LK

It was a cold night.

Elsword rose himself from his mattress and looked at his hands. They were trembling and his skin was covered in goosebumps.

He'd broken the heater in his room yesterday and it appeared he had to deal with this thing called consequences.

He pulled a blanket over his shivering form, but it didn't really help.

There was no other way.

"Els?"

"Huh...?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Now I am, yeah..." His brother rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his sleeve and pushed himself up a bit.

"What's wrong? You look nervous..."

"Well... it's really cold in my room because of the heater thing, and I wanted to ask you... if... I could... um..."

He lost his words.

The redhead couldn't help but smile when his brother lifted the blanket and shuffled a bit to the side.

"Just come here."

He nodded happily and crawled into the bed beside his brother. Elsword could feel warm arms pulling him closer and his face was buried in the other one's chest, soaking up his brother's smell.

"Hey, Elsword..."

"Hm?"

"I could get used to this... Just break your heater more often, 'kay?"

"Mhm."

**ElswordxElsword! Cute x3**

**Please tell me how I did in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Planes

Raven: RF, Chung: TT

The black-haired had of course noticed that something was wrong.

His friend had started to fidget about an hour ago when they had still sat in the hall, waiting for their flight to be announced.

But he'd never thought the blonde was so afraid of flying, though it was really clear now.

He was shaking and tried to start a conversation, but it didn't really work because Raven was busy organizing their stay at the hotel.

Chung was really nervous and Raven wanted to help him, he had no experience in such things however.

Just when the stewardess in the corridor started to explain the safety rules, the blonde was starting to panic.

"H-Hey, Raven?"

"What? You'll better listen or you'll die when the plane is going down..."

Blue eyes got teary, a pale hand gripped the seat tighter and the black-haired noticed what he had just said.

"S-Sorry, Chung... I didn't mean to..."

His friend didn't even react and that was just when the black-haired really looked at the other's face.

He was sickly pale, his mouth was squeezed shut and sky-blue orbs almost swam in tears that were held back.

Raven really disliked seeing Chung that way.

Carefully, unsure, he reached out a hand and started to pet the soft, blond hair.

"It's alright... Nothing will happen, 'kay?"

"No! Nothing is alright! Something will happen for sure!"

Raven covered the blond's mouth with his hand as his voice got louder and people in the plane started looking.

Chung's eyes widened and he unintentionally gripped Raven's hand.

His friend (unintentionally, of course) started to squeeze and caress that hand, attempting to calm his friend down a bit.

"Raven...? Could you please do something to distract me? I'll go crazy otherwise..."

The pleading blue eyes looked up to him and the black-haired thought it was actually kinda cute.

His fingers wiped under Chung's eyes, taking care of the first few salty drops that were appearing there.

"Something to distract you, huh?"

The blonde nodded and let out a surprised squeak when Raven's face was suddenly really close to his own and he felt something warm on his lips.

Surprisingly, he didn't resist, he was happy Raven had given him something to concentrate on and it actually felt... good.

He wasn't even surprised when his own hand moved on its own behind the black-haired's head, pressing him closer.

The fear of flying was long forgotten.

**A new pairing! Sadly, this one can't have an alternate ending... you know what alternate ending means for me and that would be quite impossible in a plane. **

**Anyway, reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee addict

Chung: TT, Raven: VC

"Why do we have to go in here every fucking time again?"

The black-haired groaned. It was annoying. It was always the same. Every time they passed a coffee shop in the city, Chung „jumped in" because he needed a cup of coffee for whatever reason.

Which was probably because he was always so happy and cheery.

Now they were standing in the line in a small coffee shop, he barely noticed when the line got a bit shorter.

"A large Cappuccino with chocolate syrup, please."

"That's four fifty, please."

"Here you are..."

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes. Always the sugary stuff.

"Oh, and to answer your question..."

"Yeah?"

"It's tasty."

"Maybe. But it's expensive, it destroys your teeth and it makes you hyperactive. I don't need a coffee every hour and I'm still healthy."

"And grumpy as fuck."

"Hey!"

Raven watched his boyfriend take a sip of his … what did he order again? Well, not like he was interested in it.

"Is something the matter?"

"No..."

"Should I give you a sip? Maybe you'll change your opinion."

"No thank you..."

"But this one is really good!"

"And sweet as cotton candy hell."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's too sweet."

"You say that about me sometimes, too."

"That's a complete different matter!"

"No not really..."

"Anyway, I don't want anything of this disgusting stuff."

"Did you just call my coffee disgusting?!"

"Yeah, I did."

"You'll die as soon as we're home."

"Sure..."

Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

He grabbed the blonde's hand and wrapped his arm around the small waist.

"Raven! Watch the coffee!"

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

"Yeah! I payed four dollars for it!"

"Just what I was saying the whole time..."

He lowered his head and Chung's lips with his own. It tasted like... chocolate, but bitter and creamy. And of course, it was hot. So hot he almost pulled back.

Seriously, how could he drink this in such big sips? He ran his tongue along the insides of the blonde's mouth, drawing a long moan from him.

While they were kissing, Raven tasted every single bit of the cappuccino remains in his boyfriend's mouth. Chocolate. Bitter. Cream. Sweet. And between all that, there was a taste he couldn't recognize.

Maybe that was what coffee in love tasted like.

Coffee in love didn't sound too bad.

Maybe he would order that next time.

**I don't like coffee. Or cappuccino. Or anything like that. **

**Anyway, I wanted to do this. **

**Leave a review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepover

Elsword: RS, Raven: RF

Elsword had just finished a dungeon together with Raven. It hadn't been a very tough one, they were uninjured and happy.

When the two were walking home – Raven passed Elsword's house on his way home, so they were walking together – they weren't happy at all. Not to say Raven was shocked and Elsword was completely furious.

His house, his beautiful little house had been destroyed. He carefully approached the scene, not quite believing this was really happening. He found a little note pierced to the fence:

_Apparently my experiment got a little bit outta control. Sorry 'bout that. Add._

After staring at the piece of paper for some moments and then letting the whole village know what he thought about that by shouting curses and various other things five minutes straight into the sky, he sat down on the ground.

Raven slowly walked over to him.

"Um... how you gonna fix that...?"

"Well, obviously, Add will have to fix this mess! The only question is when he will do that... surely not fast enough for me to sleep in my house tonight again."

The realization hit him a few seconds after he had said that.

"Wait.. don't tell me..."

The black-haired facepalmed.

Elsword's eyes grew wide as he thought about what would happen later on.

_I-I don't have a place to sleep! Why?! Add, you bastard, why today? _

Raven watched the redhead having his little panic attack with a mixture of amusement and worry. Sure, it was actually quite funny. But then again, it was a serious problem for his friend.

"Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna sleep at mine tonight?"

Elsword's eyes grew as round as plates when he saw the benefits of this solution.

He jumped at the raven and hugged him, before he noticed what he was doing. Blushing, he let go and stumbled back.

"I-I mean, that would be great! Thanks!"

The raven nodded in approval and together they walked to the black-haired's house.

It looked similar to Elsword's, just being a little bit smaller, since Elsword's sister was coming over very often and Raven lived alone.

Raven unlocked the door and Elsword slipped in the corridor. It was nice and clean, little scribbles of his Nasod arm lying on various cupboards.

"Wow, Raven, this is really nice!"

"Why, thanks... it's just a normal house...?"

"Um, mine is far more messy if you know what I'm up to..."

Raven let out a low chuckle. Elsword was just too cute.

_Hold on RIGHT THERE. He is NOT cute. _

"So... are you hungry?"

"Kinda... you got ice cream here?"

_Why ice cream?!_

"Yeah, actually, I do. Wait a minute..."

He climbed down the stairs do his basement and picked a vanilla and a strawberry flavored one.

When he was with Elsword again, the redhead picked the vanilla one.

They sat together in the kitchen, eating their ice cream – or, in Elsword's case, more like trying to prevent it from dripping all over him. While Raven had already finished his one, he watched the redhead struggle with his vanilla cone.

There was ice cream over his hands, on his face, even on his _nose_. Jeez, how do you manage to get ice cream on your nose?!

While Raven was watching him, Elsword was getting more nervous by the second. His ice cream was doing what ice cream wanted to do, and he had to look hilarious. After some time, his cone was maybe just about four inches long and, to prevent even a bigger mess, he just took it all in his mouth.

Looking at Elsword while he was eating ice cream was supposed to be funny. And not supposed to make him aroused. Raven knew that, but although he kept reminding himself of that, watching the redhead lick, slurp and, as if what he did beforehand wouldn't have been enough, _swallow_ it, made his ears grow hot.

He didn't even know why, all he knew was that he had to stop this. So he apologized himself to the toilet.

When he returned, he saw Elsword sitting in the kitchen, calm and nice like a good little boy. Well, except for all the ice cream on his face. He resisted the temptation to lick it off (_Wait, what the fuck?!) _and told the redhead about his looks.

They were both kinda nervous when it became time to sleep. Elsword didn't expect Raven to have, well, two beds, and Raven knew he didn't have two. They were both ready to face the inevitable, sleeping in one bed.

After they both got dressed (obviously while turning around, although Raven wouldn't have minded if he could've pulled out a little peek) the doomed moment occurred.

"Well, Elsword, you see, I only, like, … um..."

Elsword held back a laugh when he saw the raven struggle and fidget.

"I assumed so."

"Do you- I mean, is it okay for you to … sleep... in one bed?"

He had fought to keep the words _sleep together _from flowing out of his mouth.

Elsword blushed and nodded.

Luckily, the bed was at least big enough for both to sleep comfortably at both ends.

But despite that, Elsword could feel the head radiating from the black-haired beside him, despite they were sleeping back to back he turned around – just to face said Raven.

"Um..."

"R-Raven...?"

"Eh..."

"What..."

"Shut up."

Raven was either annoyed or embarrassed, Elsword decided that the second choice was more true when he was pulled into a warm hug.

He couldn't believe this was happening right now. Raven was hugging him. They were in pajamas. They were sleeping in one bed.

Okay. Wait, not okay. This wasn't okay at all! Why was this happening? Were they... he blushed. Were they more than friends...?

No, it couldn't be... could it?

But actually, he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted now was to snuggle in Raven's shirt, suck up the warmth and slowly fall asleep.

Raven couldn't believe it. He had assumed the redhead would try to get out of the hug, eventually suggest to sleep on the floor or something. But instead, he felt a small fist clutching to his pajama and a nose nuzzled in his chest.

He felt a blush creep on his cheeks; he would've never expected that. But it didn't feel bad, that was for sure.

His eyes closed slowly as he wrapped his arms unintentionally around Elsword's form and buried his nose in his red hair.

The next morning, they behaved kind of awkward. They tried to avoid the topic, and if they accidentally came to talk about it, one of them had to go to the toilet or was hungry or whatever.

But as they returned to Elsword's house and found it still in the same state as yesterday, they smiled at each other shyly.

_Maybe that wasn't so bad at all. _

D'aww.


	5. Chapter 5

Spiders and cold water

Elsword: RS, Chung: TT

"E-Elsword?!"

"What is it...?"

"There-there's a spider in here..."

The red-haired sighed. He knew Chung was afraid of spiders, but he was busy now and the blonde was disturbing his work.

"Wait a minute..."

"Hurry, please!"

The Rune Slayer carefully opened the bathroom door.

"Where is it? W-Wait.."

His voice died out as his mind comprehended the situation they were in.

He. In the bathroom. With Chung. Who wore – a towel?!  
>"Are you serious?! Wear something proper!"<p>

"P-Please, Elsword. Get rid of that beast in here!"

"Okay..."

He averted his eyes and tried to fight the blush that was creeping on his cheeks.

"Where is it?"

"I-In the shower... above the curtain."

"Alright..."

The redhead had to admit, it was a big one. A big, black, spider, however, was no match for a Rune Slayer. He carefully grabbed the animal and carried it to the window.

"There you go... It's alright now. Take your shower and if you need to get rid of another spider, just scream for me."

"Alright! Thank you!" His blonde friend cracked a relieved smile that overtook his whole face.

Elsword went back to his work and picked the most difficult piece of paperwork just to fight the image of Chino wearing nothing in his mind.

Hold on.

…

Nothing? He had clearly been wearing a towel in the shower. But why was the blonde in his mind free of any piece of clothing?!

He felt his face flush deep red and shook his head.

Just when he thought he had deleted the idea in his mind, he heard a high-pitched scream.

"Chung?! Are you alright?"

"Elsword! The water is freezing cold!"

His friend sounded angry.

The Rune Slayer swallowed when he put his paperwork aside and the furious voice reached his ears once again.

"Get your ass back here and fix this RIGHT NOW!"

"But wear something this time, for fuck's sake!"

"NO!"

He stopped in front of the bathroom door, it was of course locked.

"If I have to help you, you gotta open the damn door!"

"Wait a moment..."

The red-haired shook the door handle when he suddenly fell forward, landing on something wet and warm.

"Whoa, Elsword. Be careful when you..."

The blonde stopped and swallowed nervously when his eyes met crimson ones, looking at him in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Absolutely adorable.

His arms were faster than his mind, pulling his companion forward and pressing against his naked body.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Mhm... Looks like warm water isn't my top priority now..."

**So I've discovered my love for Elsword x Chung now. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The magic of being a redhead

Elsword: LK, Raven: RF

_They say if you look into a redhead's eyes for ten seconds, you'll fall in love._

Raven swallowed. He had ten seconds.

Elsword had made a bet with him, he had to look into his eyes for ten seconds to prove that legend either wrong or right.

Honestly, he didn't want to think about what would happen when it should turn out to be true.

But that was completely silly, of course he wouldn't fall in love with Elsword. He'd known him for almost two years now and it seemed impossible to fall in love with him in a matter of seconds.

„Okay..."

He stood in front of Elsword and focused on the crimson orbs. Elsword would count the seconds.

"One." Nothing really happened.

"Two." Amber eyes stared deeply into red ones, counting the sparks in them.

"Three." He swallowed. Elsword had a quite intense stare.

"Four." Was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Five." It definitely was. Why?

"Six." He wasn't used to staring in someone's eyes, that was all. Right?

"Seven." His body started to fidget, he was becoming nervous. His knees were shaking lightly.

"Eight." A warm feeling rushed through his body, all of sudden. It caught him completely out of guard, but it wasn't particularly bad and his heart was feeling all fluffy and fuzzy.

"Nine." Oh god, those eyes were killing him right here and now. When he thought about it, he didn't ever want to break this stare.

"Ten." When Elsword had said the last word, Raven didn't stop staring at the eyes in front of him. Maybe... it wasn't a legend after all...

But just as he considered that possibility, Elsword blinked and broke the spell.

"Raven...?"

He didn't answer the unspoken question.

Instead, his arms wrapped around the small form in front of him, burying his nose in that hair. That damn red hair. He soaked up the sweet smell of the soft hair that had made him fall in love.

**I heard of this myth and just had to write a story about it. **

**Sorry because it's really short. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wardrobe Malfunctions

Elsword: RS, Raven: RF

"RAVEN!"

"Stop destroying my ears and tell me what's up!"

"I got into my next change!"

His friend rushed around the corner into the black-haired's room and jumped happily up and down, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow! Already?"

"Yep! I'm a Rune Slayer now!", he exclaimed happily.

He ran towards the black-haired and the latter one tried to stay on his feet as a mass of red hair bumped into his chest.

"Whoa!"

"Look at my new armor, it's awesome but I have no idea how it works and what belongs where so can you help me pleeeease?"

He took a deep breath after that long sentence and pulled off his best puppy eyes.

The raven-haired stood in front of him, completely dumbfounded.

"You want me to do what...?"

"I want you to help me with my armor because I can't put it on properly!"

"Okay... I guess..."

"Yay! I'll go get it!"

And with a bright smile on his face, he ran off. Soon after, he returned with a bag of clothes.

He emptied it on the floor and distributed the pieces of clothing.

"I suppose you can put on those trousers-thingies by yourself, can't you?"

"I guess so... wait a minute, okay?"

Raven turned around while the other one took off his pants and put on the other pair.

"You ready?"

"Yeah..."

The black-haired turned back around and could watch his friend close the last buttons of his pants.

"So...", he tried to shake off his blush and swallowed.

"Let's see.. those white things... belong here...?"

He tried to adjust the piece of fabric at the red-haired's knees, but it was much too long.

"Raven, this is wrong, I think..."

"I can fucking see that!"

With his eyes staring straight down at the fabric, he pulled it up a few inches, not wanting Elsword to see the blush on his face.

"Is it okay like this?"

"N-No, I think it has to be higher..."

At that statement, he failed completely to hide the redness on his cheeks and pulled it higher, very careful not to touch anything.

"O-Okay, that's enough..."

"Can you close it yourself?"

"Well... the buttons on the outside, yes, but I can't reach the insides of my thighs..."

The black-haired collected all of his courage and brought his hands up to the redhead's leg, to close the buckle with trembling fingers.

It seemed like he had touched a … point there, because a sudden soft gasp could be heard from above.

"Elsword...? Are you alright?"

He didn't get a reply, just something that sounded like his friend tried to suppress a moan when he closed the other buckle as well.

His face was probably as red as the other one's hair.

He decided that his day was fucked up anyway and grabbed the belt that was lying next to him.

His hands were shaking, but he continued to wrap the strap of leather around the red-haired's slim hips.

When he was finished, he allowed himself to rest his fingertips on the other one's hipbones and rose his gaze for a second.

His heart almost stopped.

Elsword's eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks were glowing deliciously red and he was covering his mouth in embarrassment.

He looked absolutely adorable. For a few moments, the two boys stayed like this, then his friend opened his eyes and looked down at him. He whispered the black-haired's name in such a sweet, shy manner that it was almost unbearable.

"R...Raven...?"

It took him a few moments to snap out of his thoughts, but when he did, he almost choked on his spit.

"Um..."

"What...why...I..."

"You...errr..."

Neither of them found words for the situation, but it strangely didn't seem necessary to apologize for what had happened.

And Raven had to admit he was kind of happy when Elsword smiled at him as he tackled him down and continued what his mind had started.

**Another one... I know he can probably reach his inner thighs, but who knows what he wants Raven to do. Lemme alone. **

**Except for the reviews! Please tell me how you think about it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blushy-blushy-mode

Elsword: IS, Els: RS

"Elsword! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Eh?"

The swordmaster felt a shiver running down his spine when his brother approached him – he looked like an angry lion, almost comically.

"I told you to change the bedsheets!"

A very dominant red spread over Elsword's cheeks when his brother mentioned that. Indeed, he should've done that, but he couldn't bring himself to – not when he knew what Els had been doing there the previous night.

"B-But..."

"Yeeeah?"

"They... they are all dirty... with..."

"I freaking know that they are dirty! That's why I told you to change them!"

Elsword averted his eyes, he didn't know if his brother knew what those sheets and the... stains on them were doing to him. He felt the heat rush through his face again and his brother's gaze was like fire on him. He collected all of his leftover courage and shouted at Els:

"Do you know in what sense they are dirty?! I can't touch that!"

His brother tilted his head to the side slightly, looking oblivious as ever.

"I don't see why that should be a problem for you. You should be used to it, right? I mean, you also do it from time to time, I know that-"

"Shut up!"

A smirk slowly spread over Els' face when he saw his brother turning as red as his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. Seemed like his brother was far more sensitive to those things than he thought he was.

"Aww, what's up Elsword? You're blushing all over..."

"I-I'm just not used to... to your..."

He was flustered and struggled to keep his composure.

"Are we all in blushy-blushy-mode today?"

He got no answer, just the pathetic attempt of Elsword trying to run away. He caught his brother's hand and pulled him at his chest, locking eyes with him.

Elsword tried to escape, but failed and got completely caught up in the moment when Els started to cup his cheek.

"Like you're already so blushy today, I can't let that chance pass..."

"E-Els! What do you-"

He was cut off when his brother slammed his lips against Elsword's. He was inexperienced at kissing and such things, but he couldn't contain himself when he felt his brother's tongue running over his lips, teeth nipping at his lower lip from time to time, warm and firm hands all over his body. It was just too much for him.

Suddenly, when he pressed himself instinctively against his brother's torso, trying to feel him everywhere and anywhere possible, the heat disappeared and he was left with nothing but a hand at his shoulder.

"Hmm, now you're getting a little too excited, Elsword... Maybe you'll come to my room tonight?"

He blushed once more, looking adorable and even kind of innocent.

"If you're still in blushy-blushy-mode, that is..."

"But you change the sheets!" He didn't even know how he had gotten the stupid idea to shout that after his brother, who just smirked and replied: "Sure, if I get to have fun with you in exchange~"

**I'm back! With a few more oneshots, sorry that I've been away for so long, school is getting really tough. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to my friend who gave me this cute idea. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Eavesdropping

Chung: TT, Elsword: IS

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..."

Elsword stopped on his way to the kitchen. What was that?

"I never got the chance to do this before, but I want you to know that..."

That was Chung's voice he heard from behind the door to his room. He sneaked to the door and tried to hear more.

The blond's voice had stopped. Elsword chuckled quietly. Didn't Chung have the guts to say it after all?

But said blond's voice started again behind the door, letting him snap out from his thoughts, he was continuing his little speech.

"I want you to know that I love you and I-I want to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend..."

Now that was unexpected. Girlfriend?

Everybody knew Chung was gay as fuck, Chung himself included, and everybody (except for Chung, who was also oblivious and naïve as fuck) knew that Elsword had a crush on the blonde.

But there was no response...

Either the person Chung had just proposed to didn't know how to answer, or … Elsword grinned when his mind suggested a second possibility.

Could it be... that his friend/crush was practicing? Would be too cute.

Now or never.

He opened the door with a creak, interrupting Chung in the middle of his "I love you!" which was apparently cried against the mirror on the wall.

When the blond had finished, he slowly turned around and his face was as red as Elsword's hair.

Adorable.

"Wha- What are you doing in here?!"

"I could ask you the same, but what you are doing here is pretty obvious, my dear Chung~"

The blonde took a step back as if he was expecting the redhead to do... something and blushed even more, if that was possible.

"We- Were you listening?"

"Yup. And besides, I'd prefer to be your _boy_friend."

"E-Eeeh?! Elsword, what do you mean...?"

He just gave a cocky smirk and approached Chung.

"E-Elsword-!" Chung squeezed his eyes close when the red-haired's face came closer and closer, until something warm and soft pressed against his lips.

Unconsciously, he started to move against it, until he heard Elsword's voice again.

"Hmm~ so you really meant me earlier..."

That was bad. He still felt this warm something against his mouth, but heard Elsword's voice...

Slowly, his eyes opened again and he blushed at the close proximity of their faces. Then he saw Elsword's finger draw back slowly, teasingly.

"E-Elsword! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, just testing something... and to answer your question..."

"Question...?"

"God, Chung, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"I will now answer your question from before: Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend~"

~silence~

"Iiek! Elsword!"

"Hmm~ Chung..."

~ 3

**Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, favorited and followed this! I'm sorry this took me so long, but you get multiple chapters as an apology :3 **

**~See you!**


End file.
